


You’re My One & Only:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Tony reaffirm their love to each other, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 2





	You’re My One & Only:

*Summary: Danny & Tony reaffirm their love to each other, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was making dinner, & realized that Valentine’s Day was coming up. The Blond wants his lover, **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo to know what is in his heart. He is gonna make the most romantic dinner ever, & in the world. The Blond waited for his lover to come home from work, so they can talk everything out.

Meanwhile, Tony left the office, After he finished his paperwork. He wanted to show that his beloved blond was the only one for him, & **_will be_** forever. He stops at a florist, & got him a red rose, Just to show him that he loves him, & a gesture to show it. The Hunky Agent smiled all the way home, as he thought of his Danno.

The Shorter Man was surprised to see his lover in such a good mood, as he came into the house. “Hey, Babe, How was your day ?”, He asked, as he greeted Tony with a kiss. “It went fine, The raid went off without a hitch, No one got hurt, So it was a win-win”, “Great”, The Blond said, as he was glad to hear that outcome.

“This setting looks so beautiful”, Tony said gushing over the hard work that the loudmouth Detective had put into it. Danny thanked him, as he stole a kiss, & sat his beloved at the table, so they can eat. “You know that you’re my one, & only, Right ?”, The Blond stressed, as he took a hold of his husband’s hand, & held into his own. The **_NCIS Agent_** smiled, & said, “I know, Just like you are mine”. They enjoyed the rest of their evening together, & had no further interruptions on that lovely night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
